


Good Shabbat

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Atheistic Stiles, Awesome Melissa, Bully Derek, Cuz apparently we don't know it, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek's a year older then Stiles, Fluff, Homophobia, Jewish Stilinski family, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Religion doesn't really play important part in this fic, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff's name is John, Student Derek, Student Stiles, Underage Drinking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lost his faith after his mother's death and now that finally things got back to being normal, someone new has decided to destroy his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stilinskis

The Stilinski household was a very strict and traditional Jewish family.  
Since the day John and Claudia married at the Rabbanut it was said that the couple won't be able to enjoy their happiness together, the whole family circle and neighborhood known that Claudia was a very frail women, which made the old cunning ladies in the neighborhood whisper about how she won't ever make her husband happy and bear a child for him.  
But John didn't care nor did Claudia, they loved each other deeply, and with time and patience a child was conceived.  
The couple was happy, their family was finally complete, the loving couple dotted on their newborn little boy who was a split image of his mother, same brown hair and golden brown eyes.

Everything was perfect, until the day Claudia fell ill.

It was a stormy night when the fragile woman breathed her last breath, their son who was only 8 years old was the one to be by her side at the cold hospital room, and when the boy lost her he lost every spec of faith he had inherited from his mother.

The Torah didn't teach him how to say goodbye, it didn't teach him how to control his feelings so that his now heartbroken father would be able to move on, it didn't even tell him how to believe in what took away his only light.  
He abandoned the religion just like it abandoned him.

If God couldn't even save one selfless and loving mother, then he doesn't needs him either.

Years passed by and the broken family started to heal, little by little the house that lost it's light was now lit again by the bond that the father and son managed to create and to hold onto.

"Stiles! It's already 8:35! Get down here right now or I'll drive without you!" John shouted up to his teenage son, knowing exactly why he was running late.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Stiles stomped down the stairs with his usual grin and toothpaste smudged on his cheek.

John sighed and stopped his son from embarrassing himself by going to school like that.  
"Toothpaste, again" John said as he licked his tumb and wiped his son's cheek.

"Dad! Im not five anymore, you could've just told me without putting your saliva on me" the boy pushed ahead of his father, wiping his cheek in disgust.

"Beizrath hashem you will one day be grown-up enough to look in the mirror" his dad teased as they made their way to the car.

"God has nothing to do with that, but the new dragon age update may be the cause" he slipped inside the cruiser and waited as his father started the engine.

"Son, im glad you have things you like but that game is just too brutal" John frowned when he saw their neighbor's dog peeing on their lawn.

"Dad you work for the police, i think you see things worse then digital dragons and abominations" Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed the horn that scared the poor dog away from their lawn.  
"For a sheriff you get too soft sometimes".

John rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

 

-

 

"Be home by 5, i know Scott loves to prolong my curfews but i need you to be responsible" John lectured his son by the school kiss and drive area.

"Dad im 15, why can't i even stay late at a friend's house?" Stiles sighed before releasing his seat belt.

"Because it's dangerous at night, you never know what waits for you behind the corner, as Rabi Yosef Maymon said it-" Stiles cut off his dad by stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him, his father rolled down the passenger side window and shouted out.

"Have a good day! And don't get in trouble!" Stiles groaned in embarrassment and ran towards the entrance to avoid farther eye contact with giggling idiots.

 

-

 

"Stiles! I think im in love!" Scott crushed him with an over loving hug that made him gasp for air.

"That's great Scotty, but currently I'm in love with oxygen and will love to get some" he tapped the teens arms furiously until Scott released him.

"Sorry sorry, i got so excited" Scott leaned on the locker beside Stiles's and grinned stupidly at the wall.

"And who is this phenomenon?" Stiles asked.

"She's new her name is Allison Argent, she has the cutest dimples when she smiles and this beautiful chestnut brown hair ,and she smells nice too!".

"She smells nice? How the hell do you know how she smells?" Stiles slammed his locker and started to shuffle lazily towards his first classroom with Scott tailing slowly behind him.

"She sat before me on the bus" he grinned back.

"So you smelled her? Scotty no! Bad dog!" Stiles pulled his best friend into a headlock as a punishment.

"I regret nothing! She's the one!".

The bell rang and the teens dispatched each to his assigned class, Scott to history and Stiles to advanced biology. Scott may be his friend but as dad said ,god didn't bless him with enough brain to keep up with Stiles, while he learned with his grade Stiles was learning with the grade above him classes like mathematics, biology and chemistry.  
He was smart, so what.

When Stiles stepped inside the classroom he immediately saw his place taken by a guy he never saw before in class, he had broad shoulders and and beautiful cheekbones, as well as pale green eyes and dark black hair. The new student was hot and surrounded by the girls who pestered him with questions he couldn't hear.

"You're in my seat" Stiles stood before the broody teen.

"Does it has your name on it?" The teen answered back mockingly.

"Actually it does, left corner over there" Stiles pointed at the small scribble on the side of the wooden table.

The broody teen squinted at the name and looked back up at Stiles.

"What the hell is a Stiles?".

"My name now move, class is starting" he remarked back.

The teen nodded and took out a black marker, then grinned at Stiles and crossed out his name on the table, when the group of students around them started to giggle the teen raised a finger to indicate that he is not done yet and placed the marker back to write his own name.

"Nice to meet you, im Derek".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.
> 
> So today i was discussing the Jewish religion and overall religious people and got myself hyped up on this idea and decided to write about it.
> 
> I am not Jewish, but i grew up learning their traditions and bible so i have small background to this work, if you see problems please let me know ♡
> 
> -also what the sheriff said : Beizrath hashem means with god help/will.♡♡♡


	2. Meet Derek Hale

"Thank you very much Mr.Stilinski for your unrequited help, again".

Mrs . Hoffman sighed heavily because once again Stiles interupted her to correct a mild error in the book.  
It has been already 2 months since the school year started, therfore his teachers were already used to the genius spazz who couldn't stay quiet for the whole period.

But a new element that was now sitting behind him made the boy even more insufferable then usual, because apparently Derek Hale was a bully,  
Or at least a dick.  
Since the teacher stepped inside the classroom and Stiles had no choice but to take the only available seat in front of the douche.  
Derek Hale didn't stop kicking his chair and throwing small pieces of eraser at his back.

But unlike the immature lump of muscle behind him Stiles was mature, irritated but mature enough to not pay attention to him.

And it was all well and in control until Derek moved closer to his ear and whispered lowly into it which made him wince in surprise, who knew his ears were that sensitive.

"Are always such a dork?" Derek teased.

"Are you always such a piece of shit?" Stiles remarked back and Derek almost bursted into laughter but stopped himself by placing a hand to his lips.

"You're interesting Stilinski, i believe beacon hills is going to be better than i expected" he whispered again into his left ear and Stiles shivered, Derek's grin grew wider when he saw the goosebumps along Stiles's nape.  
"Sensitive ears, well isn't that cute?" he chuckled lowly.

"Would you just leave me alone!" he snapped at the teen and earned himself a stern look from his teacher and curious ones from the students.

"Im sorry?" He grinned sheepishly at the frowning old woman ,sliding slowly down his chair.

 

-

 

"Stiles you look horrible" Scott squinted at the half dead teen that frowned at his locker as if it offended him personally.

"I feel horrible, we got a new guy in our class, he's from 'New York'" Stiles faked his amazement towards that piece of data, but shortly after he continued to frown down at the poor locker.  
"And he stole my seat! You know how i feel about my seat!?" Scott nodded firmly at his best friend.  
"And when i had no choice but to seat in front of the dirt bag, he didn't stop bothering me, whispering into my ears and getting me in trouble! UGHHHH!" Stiles snapped at the lock and slammed his hands against the cold metal.  
"Stupid Derek Hale and his stupid ass face!".

Scott just stood by his heated friend and nodded sympathetically at his words, clearly not following anymore and is distracted by something behind Stiles's back.

"Scott?! Are you even listening?!" He shook the teen out of his daze but followed his line of sight to the locker behind him, where stood a petite brunette with a strawberry blonde goddess and a jackass.  
"That's 'the one' you've been stalking?" He questioned the dopey teen by his side who just continued to nod.

"She's perfect" Scott sighed out.

"Well that's great and all, but I'm mad here and would love a normal reaction from my life coach".

"I heard you, this Derek guy is pulling your pigtails and you hate him" Scott shrugged and moved back to stare at the brunette.

"Pulling my what?" Stiles asked feeling very, very confused and slightly disturbed.

"You know pigtails, he likes you so he makes you suffer" Scott tapped his shoulder in sympathy.

Stiles shrugged the hand off "im not gay!" He shouted back.

"Doesn't mean he isn't".

"He hates me Scott, we're not in kindergarten, life doesn't work that way in high school! This is bullying".

Stiles looked up at his best friend and froze.

Behind Scott stood a familiar figure.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Scott asked before turning around and facing the wall of muscle that stood behind him.  
"Oh shit! Wa-!".

Derek looked between the younger boys with one eyebrow raised before locking his stare back with Stiles.

Scott moved back slowly by Stiles's side slapping his shoulder and whispering 'dude is that Derek?' To which Stiles just nodded quietly.

"You forgot your phone back in class" Derek offered the teen his device back and then grinned widely "bully ha?".

Stiles screamed internally before scooping his phone from Derek's hand and running down the hallway.

"What an idiot, we have the next period together too" Derek chuckled.

"Please don't hurt him" Scott mumbled out in fear.

Derek gave him a questioning look and turned around to walk away, Scott whimpered at his unreliable friend protection skills.

"Don't worry" Derek said back "im just 'pulling his pigtails'".

Scott stared as Derek who disappeared behind the hallway curve, feeling sympathy for his poor bro.

At least he's safe, right?.  
Scott thought to himself before shrugging and going back to stare at Allison.


	3. Roses are red

Ahh.. the cool temperature from the stone table, the bright florescent lamps from above and the annoying breathing trash beside him.  
Stiles just couldn't get any luckier then this, because apparently Derek Hale was in all of his advanced classes including chemistry with Deaton.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" He groaned towards the grinning teen beside him, if he only could use the pen to stab himself in the eye, so he won't see Derek's stupid smirk.

"Im new, you're smart, and it's fun" Derek answered gleefully.

"Im a year younger, how stupid are you?" Stiles teased back because he goddamn can!.

"im not good with scientific subjects, i prefer literature and sports" Derek was scribbling something on Stiles's notebook as he answered.

"You literature? Really? What kind?" The curiosity got the best of him, so what.

"Well, i like supernatural creatures and mystery novels so I'd say that type" Derek frowned at the scribble but then nodded in approval before sliding it towards Stiles.

"Ugh stop drawing on my notes, i don't want Deaton to see dicks on i-".

Stiles stopped himself because on his notebook wasn't some coarse drawing of junk, the page was filled with roses and a black lone wolf surrounded by them.  
Stiles was astonished, it was really beautiful and tender ,even though Derek was the one to draw it.

"That's really...um..pret-" Stiles was interupted by Deaton who smiled from behind them.

"Pretty unrelated to the current subject, right Hale ,Stilinski" Stiles smiled sheepishly and Derek frowned at the teacher.  
"I'll see you both at 3pm for detention".

The teens groaned in union and slumped down in their chairs.

"I hate you" Stiles said to Derek who just smiled back at him in a tender smile, which made Stiles skip a beat.

"I see"

 

-

 

John was enjoying his usual tea by the kitchen table, reading a file about the recent reports explaining the disappearance of a whole cage of rabbits from the local pet shop.  
It was some lunatic who believed the end is coming so he has to save the purest creatures on earth, of course the man was sent to Eichen House immediately, so John had to review the reports and sign them.

He was about to get himself a bowl of chips, from his secret stash when Stiles bursted through the front door shouting something about unbelievably stupid detention system.

"Stiles?" He looked from the kitchen doorway to see his son laying on the floor face down and bag still laying in the entrance.  
"You're early".

"I didn't go to Scott's" he muffled out, still refusing to get up.

"I see, and that's why you're helping the mop in cleaning the floor?".

Stiles picked up his head to frown at his father but soon returned back to the floor with a groan.

"Always glad to have such a deep conversation with my amazingly smart son, get up from there" he shuffled back into the kitchen to place the chips back into the cabinet, next time for sure, he promised the salty treats.

"I got a detention with an idiot who got me in trouble, so couldn't go to Scott's" Stiles stepped inside the kitchen as well, still frowning.

"He got you in trouble? Are you lying?" John asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Actually I'm standing, and no" he sighed and sat by the table, fiddling with John's empty cup of tea.  
"We got a new guy today from NY, and i think he hates me"

"Did you say something bad to him?".

Stiles rolled his eyes because his father always assumed that Stiles was the problem, well usually he was, but not today ,today was definitely different!.

"He took my seat at biology, scribbled on my notebook, beautifully but still scribbled, and he wouldn't stop talking to me and smirking ,asking questions and throwing things on my back!" Stiles pressed his forehead to the table like he did with the floor earlier, oddly enough it did comfort him a little bit.

John froze in his place and looked at his son who didn't respond.  
He knew exactly what that behavior means, after all he was acting like that with his childhood crush as well, but in his case the other person was a girl not a guy!, elohim ishmor! His son is attracting the male sex instead of female.  
Relax John, relax. Stiles is not gay ,he had a crush on that Martin girl for 5 years! He might be atheistic but still doesn't mean he will be gay like the other youngsters these days.  
Moreover it seems like he hates this new guy, right right, Rabi Yosef said that gay attraction is a sin only emitted by one side, Stiles is innocent!.

"Dad you're doing the eyebrow thing again, where you think too much and it just looks creepy" Stiles turned towards his father smiling stupidly. 

"Don't go near that boy" he said impulsively, making his son do the eyebrow thing back.

"Why?".

"He's a bad influence as far as i know" John brushed off, "these types of people shouldn't be near you".

Stiles stood up furiously and frowned at his father.

"You've been to that racist synagogue again, didn't you?" Stiles accused his father "what did they brainwash you with today? The sin in being alive?!".

"Don't talk that way! Rabi Yosef helped us many times in the past, don't you dare talk that way about that place in that manner!" John snapped back at his son.

"They're brainwashing you! Last week you refused to get a change from a women because she had a hijab on her hair!" Stiles didn't hold back this time, the Stilinskis were usually civil and loving but when it came to religion Stiles refused to back out!

"my hands were just full" his father lied "that boy is trying to get into your pants and i refuse to believe that it's a natural behavior between boys!".

"Omg! How can you be so blind! even if he is gay ,so what! Gay people can't love? Are you telling me that if mom was a dude you would've never spoke to her and hated her existence!? Loving is about the person inside not their body!" Stiles pulled out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

John sighed heavily and slumped down into the chair.  
His son is right sometimes, he did love his wife for who she was not what, he couldn't imagine a life without ever meeting her or loving her even if she was in a different body.

Since Stiles stopped believing in god he became more aware of the society and leaned to accept lots of things and people that an old fashioned believer like himself finds hard to see and accept.

"Oh Claudia my love, am i wrong about this as well?".

He sighed once again before returning to his files.


	4. Violets are blue

Stiles stared at his computer screen thinking about the talk with his father few hours back, he looked up to the clock on the nightstand that blinked 19:47 in red light, it has been 3 hours since their fight and Stiles felt like shit.  
He loves his father, he really does. But when it comes to religion and Torah his dad always acts like such a bonehead.

"Ughhhhhh" Stiles scratched his head furiously and turned off his computer, retiring for the night or at least until he goes over all of his tumblr posts.

Stiles drifted between treads and funny vines when a bipping sound announced that he got a new message.  
He opened the enclosed SMS to find out that it was from Derek. 

[ hey there nerd ,how's life?]- Derek the awesome Hale.

Stiles smiled at the obvious message from the prick, so he wrote back.

[ why are registered into my contacts?]-SS

Not even few seconds later his phone got a reply.

[ why don't you lock your phone? ;)]- Derek the awesome Hale.

Omg! Did he just sent him a winking emoji? God what a weirdo, he chuckled to himself, hugging his pillow closer to his chest.

[ Creep]- SS

[ Nerd]- Derek the awesome Hale 

[ Idiot]- SS

[ Hyperactive spazz]- Derek the awesome Hale

[ sourwolf]- SS 

[ Is that even an insult?]- Derek the awesome Hale   
[ Well now it is]- SS 

He smiled as the conversation continued to explore new insults one after another.  
Derek's an idiot for sure, but he's a funny idiot.

[ roses are red, violets are blue, you are so sarcastic don't make me too]- Derek the awesome Hale 

Stiles bursted into laughter drying tears from the corners of his eyes.

[ You should put it on a card]- SS 

He looked at the clock that showed 23:39, holy shit! they talked for almost 4 hours, Derek probably saw the time too when he sent his last message.

[ getting late go to sleep nerd, Stiles*] - Derek the awesome Hale 

[Good night dick, Derek*]- SS 

Stiles smiled as he plugged the phone into the charger and slipping comfortably into his sheets, yawning sleepily and slowly, slowly, falling asleep.

 

-

 

"Dude who's the Camero?" Scott yawned as they passed by the parking lot leading to the school entrance.

"Probably Jackson" Stiles brushed off that thought and hurried Scott's late ass towards their first period, Economics with Finstock.

"No, Jackson's Porsche is over there" they looked back too see the silver sports car standing shamefully by the slick black Camero, poor thing, Jackson probably looked like he swallowed a lemon when he saw the goddess parked next to him, Stiles chuckled to himself as Scott ,who realized the same thing joined him.

"You're late".

The teens squealed in horror, turning around with their rapid heartbeat but then sighing in relief because it was only Derek, the guy's like a freaking ninja.

"Christ! Derek chill your ninja jump scare shit! We thought you were a teacher!" He punched the big lump of muscle.

"Well then go to class before one actually finds you" he smirked down at them.

"Didn't think you're the kind to care about being late" Scott said nervously.

Derek smirked at Scott now and in return Scott just squeaked and ran behind Stiles.

"I don't get in trouble" Derek picked up the car remote thingy (what he doesn't have a license who cares what's it called), and pushed on the car lock button.

The boys turned around to see the black Camero blink twice.

"Yeah you only look like one" Stiles remarked back and hurried Scott and himself to the classroom.  
But before the door closed behind them Stiles lingered a moment to look back at derek.

Derek smiled at him with his stupidly bright smile and waved lazily.

"Idiot" he murmured as the doors closed behind the teen.

 

-

 

"I thought that 3 days ago Derek Hale was a bully? You two look like friends now" Scott whispered as Finstock began to give his yet another boring life story.

"Turns out that he isn't too bad, he has really good taste in music and books, also unlike some uncultured animal here he actually saw Star Wars".  
Stiles answered back when Finstock started to cry on Danny at the first row about his girlfriend who left him for his sister.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Sure prefer the cultured jock who has a crush on you, over your own bro".

"Omg Scott! He's not gay, stop being like that" he grumbled at Scott's surprised face that melted into a mocking smile by the end of the sentence.

"He told me that he's not bullying you the day you met"

"So what?".

"He said 'relax, im just pulling his pigtails'" Scott's grin grew even wider just like Stiles's eyes did the same.

"Oh shit".


	5. Love never crossed my mind

"You're avoiding him" Scott mumbled to Stiles who was currently hiding behind a trash can.

"No im not" Stiles smiled sheepishly as Scott rolled his eyes in return.

"Just turn him down, you've been running away from him since last week".

Ok Stiles was avoiding him, but it's because of Scott! If he didn't say stupid things like 'Derek likes you' maybe he wouldn't be so self conscious around the guy.

Derek always smiled when he saw Stiles with his adorable bunny teeth, he even slammed Jackson against the lockers once when Jackson was annoying piece of shit.  
And don't remind me the time Derek helped him with carrying books to the school library, the guy is a fucking cliché from romcom movies and that made Stiles skip a beat and flush each time they met.

"What if he hates me later, i don't want that" Stiles frowned at the floor and then back up at Scott who just gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Well, at least come to the party tomorrow, Lydia was nice enough to invite us, you can sob about Derek afterwards".

"I can't, you know i can't" Stiles sighed.

"It's ok your dad works night shift ,he wouldn't even know".

Stiles considered the thought for a moment (his dad won't know and he's not alone, so seems fine right?).

"But no drinking, because my dad will definitely notice that, and be sure to pick me up after my dad left ok?" They boys exchanged nods.

"Don't worry, i got your back" Scott smiled softly and reassured the nervous teen.

"Thanks Scotty".

-

"You traitor!" He hissed at the grinning teen beside him.

"I never said he won't be here" Scott countered with a grin when he suddenly caught glimpse of Allison waving enthusiastically at him, Scott turned back to Stiles with yet another grin.  
"I promised no alcohol or the sheriff, have fun".

Scott waved to Allison and skipped towards her "Omg! You're going to throw me to the wolf? You fucking traitor!" Stiles cried out but with no effect what so ever on the love struck teen.

A true role model to all of the bros out there, he sighed.  
Derek was at the party, he wore his usual black leather jacket and green Henley underneath with tight dark jeans.  
He looked good, probably the reason why some girl was plastered all over his side, grabbing his arm and laughing annoyingly, ugh, at least Derek's having fun, Stiles just stood against a wall with a cup of coke in his hand ,no alcohol! Just like he promised. 

The girl with Derek smiled mischievously and rubbed circles into Derek's shoulder, and Derek let her rub even closer to his side.  
Stiles was pissed off by the sight, Derek doesn't look the type to fool around with girls like that, why does he do it then? Did he like that girl? Did Scott got it all wrong? Derek didn't like him?.

Screw it, he threw out his cup of coke and went to get himself a beer.

The girl played with Derek's shirt and slipped a hand underneath it to reveal a mass of solid muscle, she then whispered something into Derek's ear which made him smile.

Ok maybe he'll need something stronger than a beer.

 

-

 

"Stiles?".

The tipsy teen looked up and frowned, "what?".

Derek loomed above him with a smirk on his stupid bright face.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek took a seat by the teen who layed flat on the terrace outside of the Martin living room, that led into a green dim lighted garden.

"Im drinking to forget" he remarked back and drank more of his half empty bottle of beer.

"Forget what?" He asked before taking the bottle away from his hand.

The teen's frown grown deeper "i don't remember" he answered frankly.

"Great means you should stop drinking this and drink this" he shoved a glass of water into his empty hand.

Stiles accepted it but didn't drink, he held the glass and watched the lights from the party reflecting in the water.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked without a smile or a smirk on his face, somehow it made Stiles sad to see him worried.  
He didn't knew him that long, but it is no secret that Derek was great, he's smart and caring, although at first he was acting like a douche. Stiles smiled softly at the thought.

"When we met i was sure that you're a bully" Stiles took a sip from the water and smiled again.  
"Now you're just a collection of smiles and dry humor, also buzz killer" Stiles chuckled.

"And then Scott got all Mc-knowitall on me and said you like me, but apparently he was wrong" Stiles smile disappeared, wait why was he sad about it?.

"Well i do like you" Derek offered "but you didn't look that interested so i backed off" he smiled at Stiles but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What about the girl back there?" Stiles asked.

"Uh yeah she got drunk and kept calling me Steve, so i couldn't really reason with her, she's now asleep in Lydia's room i think".

Stiles sighed in relief with a smile crawling on his face, why does it makes him happy though? Did he like Derek? Well obviously not, he's not gay.  
But what if he is? How does he know?

"Derek are you gay?" He dead paned and Derek laughed brightly in return.

"Yes Stiles im gay, why?" Derek asked him.

"How did you know?".

Derek frowned for a second and considered his answer.

"It felt right" he answered tenderly to Stiles with another shy smile.

"How does that feel?" Derek chuckled in response, silly question indeed but Stiles didn't knew how 'right' feels.

Derek offered his hand to Stiles and the boy took it, warmth spreading from the touch, making him feel a bit mellow.

"How does it feel to you?" Derek asked.

"Nice".

"What if it was Scott or your dad? Would it feel the same?".

Stiles remembered his father's and Scott's hands, it always felt warm and welcoming, like family, but Derek's was different.

The teen shook his head "no".

"Do you hate it?".

He shook his head again "no, it's nice, makes me feel relaxed" he smiled towards Derek who returned a smile back.

"Does it feel right?" Derek asked and Stiles's breathe actually caught up for a second.

"I don't know" he hesitated.

"It's ok, you don't have to know" Derek reassured him and released his hand, Stiles sucked air in as if the separation hurt him, he missed the warmth of Derek's palm.

"Can we hold hands a little bit longer?" Stiles asked sheepishly.

"Sure" Derek entwined their fingers together making the heat come back into Stiles's own hand.

They sat like this until the party started to thin out and Lydia started to hurry people to leave, when Stiles and Derek were forced to leave too, Derek leaned closer to Stiles and kissed his cheek softly saying goodnight and disappearing into the night, and Stiles felt warm again, but this time it didn't disappear.

When Melissa McCall came to pick Scott's drunk ass and already sober himself, she gave them a disappointed look and hurried them inside the car.  
Stiles begged her to keep it a secret from his dad and as a one time favor she agreed, but with a warning of not letting it pass next time.

When he arrived home, the lights were off and Stiles knew he arrived before his father, smiling proudly he leaped into his bed and fell asleep because tomorrow is Saturday, no school tomorrow. 

Tomorrow is Shabbat.


	6. Until i met you

Stiles woke up at 10:35, brushed his teeth, checked his email and went downstairs where his father was eating the preheated breakfast and reading a newspaper "good morning son" John smiled at his son pulling out another mug with coffee for him.

"Morning dad, how was work?" He smiled lazily and stole a turkey bacon from the sheriff's plate.

"It was fine, Parrish burned another coffee maker and granny Finstock came to report her grandson missing again, and then Finstock/the grandson came to get her from the station, you know the usual Friday".

They sat quietly enjoying the summer morning and the warmth of their drinks, but a thought still ran around in Stiles's head and refused to leave him be.

"Dad how did you know you loved mom?" Stiles asked the surprised sheriff.

"I just knew, it felt right" John answered and Stiles sighed deeply.

"But what does right mean dad? How do you know that it is right if you don't know what right is? What if you think it's right but then it isn't?!" Stiles scratched his bed hair furiously and slumped against the wooden table seeking comfort from it's cool surface.

"That's the question behind love my son, what if? This risk is that feeling, are you willing to try and know if it is 'right' or not? That is love, the risk" John chuckled into his tea turning another page into the newspaper before him.

"But what if the right person for you isn't right by other people?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

The grip on the sheriff's mug has tightened and a worried look was growing on his face, "i told you to stay away from him" John gritted his teeth.

"But what if Derek is 'right' for me!?" He gritted back to his father.

"Well he isn't right by Adoshem! And by others!" John snapped back.

"You didn't care about that when you and mom were looked down on as childless" Stiles frowned "what if god didn't make mistakes like me wanting to be with Derek, what if he wanted to see if we're willing to take the risk and try".

"What if you fail and i will lose you?" John sighed and hugged his son.

"Like you said, isn't it about the risk?" Stiles smiled and snuggled into the sheriff's shoulder, "I love you dad, but i want to try and fall in love too".

"I don't want you to get hurt, you're my baby boy" sheriff's grip tightened as he spoke.

"I know dad" Stiles smiled at his father who smiled softly back.

"You're just like your mother, so philosophical and smart, bright and daring, i love you son no matter what, and if that Derek boy hurts you I'll be ready with my shotgun, because not even god can stop me from protecting my boy" John ruffled Stiles's hair while smiling softly.

"Thanks dad".

 

-

 

"Stiles! Hi! why did you call me out here?" Derek jogged towards him and stopped few meters away.

"I wanted to say something" Derek nodded and led them to a clearing in the preserve where stood a lone bench by an old running trail.

"What happened?" Derek asked in hesitation.

"Why do you like me?" Stiles asked as they sat down side by side.

"I don't know, i like the way you smile and talk so fast and brightly, every time i see you i just feel weak and have this need to talk to you, to see you, you make me feel good about everything and anything " he chuckled "i actually liked you the moment we met, you had this frown but your eyes were glowing with challenge, and when you spoke i felt like honey was filling the air, you were funny and smart and so damn beautiful, i just wanted to hold you close and kiss you right there" Derek smiled softly at the blushing teen.

"And what if i was yours, what would you do?" Stiles asked. 

"I would never let you go" Derek brushed his fingers over Stiles's cheek, foreheads touching, "I'll love you and cherish you for as long as you'll let me".

"But i don't know about love or relationship is, i didn't even kiss anyone before, especially a guy" he looked into Derek's pale green eyes.

"I can wait" the teen smiled dopily and started to move away but Stiles pulled him back closer.

"Ok, then i want to try".

"Try what?" Derek asked.

"To be with you" Derek glupped in air and blushed up to his ears, "Derek?"

"Yes".

"Can you kiss me?" Derek nodded and placed his hand back on Stiles's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Derek stared longingly at Stiles's lips when the teen finally said yes and Derek closed the distance between them, Stiles felt an electric pulse going down his spine, Derek's lips were brushing softly against his, tenderly but longing for more, that's when Derek moved back to look the teen back in the brown honey eyes.

"Again" he demanded and Derek obliged, lips brushing against each other again, this time faster but just as sweet and tender.

"Again" he commanded when they broke the kiss to get air, but this time Stiles was the one to kiss Derek ,who smiled against his lips and returned the sweetness of his lips to Stiles's own.

"How did that feel?" Derek nuzzled the teen's cheek murmuring the question into his ear.

Stiles circled his hands around him and answered.

"Right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try reading the chapter titles again ,may find something interesting there.....
> 
> Thank you for following and reading this work♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
